Chomper
The Chomper is a multi-use one-shot-kill plant. It appears to be loosely based on Audrey II, the carnivorous, man-eating plant from Little Shop of Horrors. Usage The Chomper can kill any zombies other than a Gargantuar or Dr. Zomboss in one bite - even Zombonis. It will spend about 40 seconds chewing its meal, during which time it is vulnerable and cannot eat another zombie. If a Gargantuar is in front of it, and there are no other zombies that the Chomper can possibly eat (apart from the Gargantuar), and it is not currently chewing, it will bite away at the Gargantuar and do small amounts of damage until it gets squished. Suburban Almanac Entry Chomper Chompers can devour a zombie whole, but they are vulnerable while chewing. Damage: massive Range: very short Special: long delay between chomps Chomper almost got a gig doing stunts for The Little Shop of Horrors but it fell through when his agent demanded too much on the front end. Chomper's not resentful, though. He says it's just part of the business. Cost: 150 Recharge: fast Strategy Standard Levels The Chomper has a range of two squares in front of it, so it can eat a zombie on the other side of a Wall-nut, Tall-nut, or Pumpkin. Like all high-damage plants, it's best against tough zombies, or when a zombie gets past your defenses somehow. Zomboogie (I Zombie level) Dancing Zombies are the most effective against the Chomper because they can continue to summon Backup Dancers. Just be sure to place the Dancing Zombie on the far right so that he will start summoning his Backup dancers before he gets to the first row of plants, and to use a regular zombie first if there is a Chomper in the first column. When all else fails, use the regular Zombie to feed the Chomper, then eat it with another zombie. All your brainz r belong to us (I Zombie level) There's no time limit on these puzzles, so plan your first moves carefully. There's usually only one lane with Chompers, so that's generally a good candidate for a Digger Zombie (remember - Chompers can't chomp behind themselves), but remember that there is almost always a Magnet-shroom close enough to steal the Digger Zombie's pick, so you may have to wait until you've earned enough Sun to afford a Bungee Zombie to get rid of the Magnet-shroom before you can send a Digger after the Chompers. Also, be warned: if a Chomper is in the leftmost column, it can eat any Digger Zombies that try to eat it. Level 5-5 (Roof) On Level 5-5 on the Roof, the Chomper is your only offensive plant here, but you also get Pumpkins, Cherry Bombs, and Flower Pots. It is best to put all of your frontwards Chompers in Pumpkins. Trivia *No matter what type of zombie a Chomper eats, the arm hanging out of its mouth is that of a regular Zombie. *The Chomper on the start-up screen for Plants vs. Zombies doesn't have spines on the back of its head. *No matter what type of zombie is eaten by the Chomper, the arm hanging out of its mouth while it's chewing is always that of a normal Zombie. *According to the Tree of Wisdom, Chomper and Wall-nut were roommates in college, which is supposedly why they work so well together. *The Chomper looks like it could also be based off of the Piranha Plant in the Mario series. *The Chomper is the only plant without eyes. *Chompers can't eat Gargantuars whole, but bite them instead and deal damage. However, if a Chomper kills a Gargantuar, the Gargantuar will fall down as normal but the Chomper starts chewing with an arm hanging out of its mouth anyway. See Also *Wall-nut *Tall-nut Category:Plants Category:Instant Kills